Jared's Top Ten Best Sega Sonic Characters
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Hello and welcome again everybody to another one of Jared’s completely original, (donut steel), top 10 reviews! Due to the lack of any negative remarks given to me by my first review, I think it’s safe for me to move up to the big leagues of the Sonic fandom to review my personal top 10 favorite Sega characters thus far created. Now, before we begin, I have to mention that these are MY top ten and as such they may not fit in with or even be agreed upon by everyone who views this list. However, I am going to give my honest opinion about these characters and if they don’t match up to your own then that’s fine as well. There are a lot of Sonic characters so what works for me may not work for you, and vice versa. Rest assured however this list has been thoroughly created based on how good I think the character actually is in my sincerest opinion. Therefore, without any further a due, let us begin! 10.Knuckles the Echidna What Jared, you’re putting Knuckles so low on the list? How dare you! Well you see the thing is that while I feel that Knuckles is actually a pretty solid character who deserves to be on this list, I would like to point out that even in the era of Sonic Heroes Knuckles to me was just a fun and nice character and not my absolute favorite, however I agree that he defiantly deserves to be ranked among them. Now, disregarding, (for now at least) his Archie Sonic and expanded lore. (Yes, even his awesome Australian hat in Sonic the Movie), Knuckles has to me never been the real ‘rival’ to Sonic rather than his root beer drinking buddy and dumb ruffian friend who the two like each other, but disagree with often about who’s best team can beat who. While I will admit I prefer Knuckles old version as opposed to his Boom version, I did kind of like the fact they played his stupid football player side for a tiny experiment. However, I agree that I like his original demeanor more as to be honest I would like him to be less of an idiot and more of a hothead with a lot of responsibility. One thing I don’t like about Knuckles however is the whole prophecy/ last race of this who sole responsibility is to protect this magic gemstone. However, for the sake of my plan with these reviews I shall keep that as a topic for another day. However, I like how Knuckles has a sort sense of honor and duty, yes, he has been duped into fighting Sonic and buddies multiple times. Yes, he is an idiot for doing so, but then again I like that he actually had some sort of motivation for doing so, even if clearly not the best. Knuckles the echina, you can’t live with him, but you certainly cannot live without him. 9.Blaze the Cat Ohh boy, I can already feel it now. ‘But Jared, Blaze is a mary sue! She is a princess of *insert whateverland name*, why is she on your list?” Well now, to be honest the reason she is on here despite all these supposed points is…..I personally do not care about her being a princess of her world and her being the prettiest little kitty or whatever. Does Blaze have some things that need to be mended? Of course she does, all characters are not perfect! Then again isn’t that what we want? For Blaze to not be perfect? See what I did the? Anyways, Blaze the Cat debuted in Sonic 06, a game that Jared has bought several years after it was released and still he cannot complete it, (and quite possibly duped one of his friends to taking out of his household). For me she didn’t start off as a pretty princess of a kingdom that was all hers, no for me she started off in a hopeless little post-apocalyptic hellhole with her only friend, facing a flaming inferno demon and being tricked by a Shadow the Hedgehog wannbe who isn’t as cool as Eclipse the Darkling, (who by the way the top 10 nomination in my last review, go check and see!) There was no princess kingdom to rule, no humans to adore her cute little costume, all there was a white flying hedgehog and death and destruction all around her. Oh, and a princess even far worse than her, but like I said that is a topic for another review. For now let’s focus on Blaze’s good points. Well for starters she was willing to sacrifice herself to help Sonic and friends deal with Iblis. Yes, even sacrificing her entire being so that the land may be saved, that’s awfully heroic if you ask me. Next, despite the fact she has a sort of stern, queen like attitude, (irony), Blaze has lightened up in recent years to be more friendly and extroverted. I also like Blazes fire powers, and despite I find that the fact she was ridiculed by her family and friends for having said powers growing up to be a farce and unproven by the amount of evidence as the series goes along to validate such, I do feel that this little hiccup isn’t really brought up anymore. Blaze also has a loyal and rather sisterly demeanor in the comics, which while I didn’t put her on the list due to the fact I had to choose only my favorites, I do dearly take into account the purple kitties character development over the course of her years within the franchise. I believe if Sega really gave her the time to develop like many of their other characters need to that Blaze maybe one day become a really neat Sonic character. 8.Amy Rose What’s that? Jared is stepping in a minefield you say? Well, perhaps I am. However, this is my top ten review and if I want to pick a character who is a little controversial then so be it! Amy Amy Amy, oh boy none of the other Sonic characters even come close, (save for Rogue or Shadow) as topical and controversial as little pink miss mallet wielder. I would first like to remind you that I remain neutral on most arguments with this character. I do not, I repeat I do not care about the shipping wars, nor am I unaware of Amy’s list of flaws. However, I will state that I feel she is still a developing character and thus I would like to rather talk about what I can universally say is right about her. Therefore try to look at what I’m about to say in a more openminded and rational mindset please. First off, Jared likes Amy because Amy for the most part has actually come a long way from being a damsel in distress. Is she technically Sonic’s Peach? Eh, not really. For the most part Amy has come from being a helpless little kid to a for the most part, fearless warrior action chick. While Amy does sort of fall under the abusive girlfriend steryotype, I think that this is more of the issue with modern day Japanese storytelling if anything. Amy on the other hand has also learned to venture off into her own thing, (especially in the comics recently), while even in the Sonic Boom universe Amy has been a lot more mature and independent, (well, as well as psychotic but then again most things in the Boom universe don’t make sense.) I think Amy needs more character development, but then again she has always been a developing character and I see for the near future she will be doing just that. 7. Silver the Hedgehog Its no use Jared! How can we possibly take this character on your list? How about this, let’s try to look at Silver from a different perspective either than his blatant naivety and utter gullibility? Silver first appeared in Sonic 06 with Blaze the cat. While he was indeed fooled very easily into believing Sonic was the cause of all the destruction of his world, one must realize that how desperate the character was after supposedly being created with the sake of constantly fighting a godlike monster that constantly would resurrect itself. To silver’s defense one could really see his never ending crusade to write the wrong done in the future as a cause to believe Mephiles. Granted, Silver can be annoying sometimes and sometimes flat out idiotic, I believe that for a good character to be made they must have some sort of flaws about them. Silver also has come very good key traits about his personality. His has an immensely strong sense of justice and desire to do what is right, no matter the cost. He sees past people’s differences and his determination to do what is just, at least in his own mind mean he isn’t willing to relent and back down on his own principles. He is willing to go through the ultimate cost to do what must be done, even if his own naivety gets in the way of his thinking. The problem with Silver is that like Blaze, he is relatively a social outcast and an introvert, (and being an introvert myself) I can see where Sega is going with him. Being alone by yourself can make you very thoughtful on matters, but it also makes you only see your own viewpoint and the lack of others thus this is where naivety spreads. As stated in my previous views I love characters with personal flaws, this makes them more realistic internally and understandable. Thus I can really feel how one could come to such conclusions based on Silver’s own personal internal struggle. Oh, and did I mention I really like his powers? Telekinesis is a really cool power I personally find really handy. Silver’s powers, like Blazes are defined and simple, thus I favor him over characters like Shadow whose powers are just ‘chaos’. 6.Metal Sonic Yay, our first villain! If you think Sonic is cool, wait until you meet his robotic counterpart, he’s heavy metal. (Forced joke is forced).As one would expect from a robot, Metal Sonic is basically robot Sonic made to kill and attack, sounds simple right? Well not so much, he is also a cold, remorseless fiend inside that wants to not only kill Sonic, but he wants to surpass Sonic in very aspect, and then take over the world and maybe kill Eggman. Gee Jared, what a likeable guy to have on your list huh? Well then, did I say I have to like all the characters for good reasons? Hmm, now what about Silver above who clearly doesn’t have the best track record? Also keep in mind that unlike Silver, Metal Sonic is the villain. Sometimes you just need a villain who does what he does best, being an evil jerk for you to fight, Nintendo does this really well with Ridley and Dark Samus. Well perhaps Metal Sonic can be seen in this light, he is just a pure evil robot that tries to beat Sonic at every turn, however isn’t that what he is made to do? That isn’t to say he hasn’t had his soft movements, but then again unlike Shadow he isn’t a glorified antihero, at least Metal Sonic is true to his evil roots. At least Metal Sonic is true to his purpose and isn’t playing the villain’s game on the heroes’ side. Some villains just cannot be reasoned with, and one of those my friends is Metal Sonic. 5.Omega Speaking of killer robots who defied their original programming, our next contestant is none other than the big bot himself, Omega! Now, I will be honest with you guys, Omega is about my own liked member of Team Dark. However, he makes up for it rather than both of his teammates, (especially in the hilarious comics). First off, I would like to say that Omega fields more dakka and is personally far cooler than Shadow with any amount of firepower. Shadow has a glock pistol and an M15, Omega has twin Gatling guns, RPG launchers, flamethrowers, admiantium claws, jet thrusters, and even point defense lasers. Omega, to me at least, is the best robot Dr.Eggman ever created, followed by Metal Sonic. Also, Omega was the first robot of Eggman I was introduced to and the only reason I played as Team Dark in Sonic heroes. Personality wise, Omega has come farther than Metal. Omega has surpassed his original programming to understand human like concepts of love and compassion, (even if not showing it very well). While Omega isn’t the biggest cuddly bear in the series, (that would be left to another character for another review by the way), Omega has surely came away from being a mindless killing machine. He even has made friends with characters like Cream the Rabbit, his teammates Rouge and Shadow, and Amy rose in the comics. 4.Zeena Here’s one that may shock and surprise many of my audience, my #4 favorite Sega Sonic character is none other than the Zeti Zeena! Now many of you may be curious as to why I have such a, well such an antagonistic character so new and left out of the spotlight on my list, well for starters I would like to make one simple fact apparent. Zeena is one of the very few Sonic characters, other than Creams mother, who is an adult female. Yes, Zeena is not only older than Cream, Amy, Rouge who is only 18 by the way, and Blaze, Zeena is older than humans and she even appears as such. I like Zeena because she is what the main series lacks quite often, an adult female lead who isn’t catering to Japanese’s craze with having the heroes be teenagers. Now, that’s out of the way I would also like to remind you all that Jared actually likes antagonistic qualities when done right. I like Zeena for her many flaws, while I do believe that there are also good villains capable of being given a bit more human motivation, I do like that Zeena is true to what one would find in a villain for such a series. Zeena isn’t catering to the normal audience of the fandom. She is by many accounts an unlikable villain, however due to the track record of many of both heroes and villains I see Zeena in a necessary light. She’s vain, cruel, sadistic, selfish, and cold, and relentless. However, doesn’t this make good for antagonists? Not all villains have a motive or something that is good about them, sometimes just being a good baddie is by being bad and without remorse. Finally Zeena has a rather impressive array of powers that makes her a good combatant in her own right and when she is pressed into combat she is often gravely underestimated. I like this in characters and I have done such themes in my own stories, thus this is why Zeena deserves to be so high on this list. 3.Yacker the Wisp Now this next character is so high for one simple reason, he’s so fun and cute to watch and listen to. Yacker appeared in Sonic Colors and despite his simplicity, he is one of the few Sonic characters I actually enjoy by finding them comical and cute. He doesn’t even need to talk, his body language and gestures says it all about him and I put him as number #3 just for the simple fact that he is in fact a simple and likeable character. He’s one of those just charming little fun characters who you just want to see make you laugh and is there for comic relief, however Yacker plays his part well and does just that. 2.Dr.Eggman Aw yeah! You know it folks #2 is none other than the glorious fat doctor himself! Who better to be on this list than the real heavy roll of the entire series? The villain who does his best to give you his worse? Without the good, (bad) doctor Sonic would be nothing you hear me, nothing! Whether it be the overly serious and dark Dr.Ivo Robotnik are the modern day slightly more comical and easy going Eggman, all roads in the Sonic franchise lead to Eggman. His reputation goes without saying in the franchise and fandom, and to list all his good and bad qualities after so many years would be arduous and of course would go without saying. Everything there is to know about Eggman has already been said many times before, however I will tell you that between the two of us I’m on Team Eggman’s side! 1.Miles Tails Prower the Fox That’s right, Jared’s favorite character is….the same character that was my favorite when I first got into the fandom all those years ago! Oh Tails, what would the series do without you little buddy? You have gone from the worst of times to the best of times. Tails had many a not so humble beginning, but as the series progressed the cute little fox genius became more and more likeable, independent, and useful. As with Eggman, I would pretty much bet that Sonic would be literally nowhere without Tail’s bravery, brains, and just simple support. Tails to me is a very good role model for kids getting into the Sonic fandom and will continue to be a useful character in the distant future. While many may disagree, I say that this is my final verdict on the best character in the series. Tails has his fair share of problems, but he always has shown to be getting better and better as the series progressed. Tails is just so likable now and smart, I even have to admit I do like it now when he sets his friend Sonic straight, just for them to make back up again that is. (Kids, fighting with your friends is wrong, don’t be like Jared who has fought with just about all of his friends on the internet. That’s no good!) However, I do believe that Tails has room for improvement, as do many of the other characters and cast. Thus I would like to end this high note now and ask you all to stay tuned as Jared goes from praising the good, to tarnishing and demolishing the bad! Stay tuned! Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC